Reunion
by Miko-chan331
Summary: Inuyasha and gang have defeated Naraku, but have not collected all of the shards yet. Kagome is sent home with Inuyasha and her twins along with Miroku's daughter back to her time. The children know nothing about Sengoku Jidai. Now they are turning 16...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in this story 'cept for four characters. Wish I did though...

.::Prologue::.

"Inuyasha... look at our children, Kouga-kun and Ayame-chan's son, and Miroku-sama and Sango-chan's daughter. Kaolin and Kenji they both have your eyes... sorta. Do you really want me to go back to my time with the twins and Misao? I mean if Sango-chan's daughter comes with me she'll have no knowledge of her parents," Kagome said. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were discussing what to do with the children who were only about one to five months old. They already defeated Naraku, with the help of Kouga and Ayame and the great Sesshoumaru, but Kagura and Kanna escaped somehow. But the worse part of it is that both of them have three shards...each!

"Kagome, you have to. Our children are only 1/4 demon and Misao is a human. They won't be able to take care of themselves. Akira is a full wolf demon. He can take care of himself.. And I don't want our kids to get hurt here. Especially since we're gonna go and try to find that bitch Kagura! I demand you go ack to your time. When they are old enough we'll clue them in on our trips and Misao's parents. I'm really glad that Misao wasn't born with the Kazaana," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I agree to all of everything Inuyasha-san is saying, but not the part about our children not being able to take care of themselves. I mean your children both have miko powers and demonic strength. Is it because you're afraid that your children will be treated the same way you are? I mean Misao will definitely have miko powers and Sango-chan's strength, so I don't see any problem with any of this at all," Miroku stated simply. Then Sango spoke up. "But another flaw in your 'idea' is that only Kagome-chan can sense the shards. How will we find Kanna then?"

"Don't worry Sango-chan, Inuyasha can also find their scent too, you know. The only problem is me trying to keep the secret of Sengoku Jidai. I can't lie to our children," Kagome whispered. "Kagome! IT's settled! You're going back to your time. I'll come visit you every year. When their sixteen, we'll explain everything about me, Sango, Miroku and some other people like the hag and brat" Inuyasha exclaimed.

So Kagome grabbed her things, gave Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede a hug, and gave Inuyasha a chaste kiss before she jumped into the well.

.::Fifteen Years later::.

BRRRRIIIINNNGGG! BRRRRIIIINNNGGG!

"OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" a voice shouted out from Higurashi Shrine and woke up the whole neighborhood surrounding it. A hand shot out from under the bed sheets in a room. It took the alarm clock, threw it and then a crash followed. "Kenji! This is the third time this week! If it happens again I'm not getting you another clock. Plus today's you're first day of school. Kaolin and Misao are already dressed up and are eating their breakfast," Kagome now thirty-one years old.

"Oh great, he overslept again," a young girl with dark brown hair that went up to her shoulders with a hair clip at the side of her hair said. She had dark blue eyes, like the father she has been told about by Kagome. She was wearing a green and white high-school uniform just like the other girl next to her. "Misao, we better get a move on. Kenji is very fast at getting ready y'know. He'll be down in five minutes. Of course I wanna be early for the first day as sophomores," the other girl told Misao and her mother. She had violet eyes and long purple highlighted black hair that reached her ankles if it were down. But instead she had put it in a high ponytail braid with the help of Misao of course.

"Ready to go Kaolin? See it didn't take too long for me to get ready," a voice behind her made her jump. A handsome boy with golden eyes and silver hair (A/N: It's kinda like Hatsuharu's hair in Fruits Basket). He had a black uniform with a turtle neck jacket button upped and black pants. "Fine, fine let's just go," Kaolin said. "Bye Kagome-sama!"yelled Misao from the doorway. "Yeah. See ya later mom!" Kenji shouted. "Kenji haven't you woken up the whole damn neighborhood already? Bye mom. Remember we're goin' shoppin' for new clothes and our trip for our birthday!" Kaolin shouted louder than her twin brother as they walked to school. "Bye!" Kagome shouted at the three children she raised with the help of her brother, Souta who is now 24 years old (A/N: If that's how old he should be, if not then tell me).

A figure of a tall man with long silver hair and dog ears appeared behind Kagome. "Inuyasha is it almost time to tell them. I can no longer lie to them. And I think Kaolin is suspecting something coming from the well," she whispered. Inuyasha replied, "They all will learn soon. And I think I found the perfect gift for our daughter's birthday."

A/N: So how did you like that? Please review! Oh and I might not update for a long time because I have summer work for seventh grade. I'll try to though. I know the prologue is a little short but mah first actual chapter will be much longer. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but my mom is complaining that I've been going online way too much which is so true! Well I know the first chapter of my story was real short especially since it was my first story. I promise you this chapter will be much longer. I won't be able to write in a long time with school coming and everything, if you get my drift. I will be updating only once a month so don''t expect much. Oh yeah. I do not own any characters 'cept Kenji, Kaolin, Misao, and another character who I haven't brought into the story... yet. Well I hope you like it. If you want me to continue the story I expect to see some reviews. I don't mind any criticism in any reviews. I actually welcome them. I need to see if I made any mistakes and if you like the story. Thanks!**_

.::Chapter One::.

As Kaolin, Kenji, and Misao walked to school they started to talk about Kaolin's birthday trip they are all going to take. "Mom says we're going on a five day trip to her favorite place in the whole world. Something about it being in Japan around our neighborhood. And she said we're going to meet some new people who are kind of related to us. And that's tomorrow," Kenji started.

"Hey Kaolin, are you okay? You look out of it," Misao asked. Kaolin's violet orbs were distant as if she was in deep thought. "Ohhh.... I think I know what she's thinking about," Misao said.

"You mean that boy from her dreams?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah the one with [mimicking Kaolin's voice] dazzling emerald eyes, black hair up to his upper back tied in a low ponytail, and a brown tail." Misao grinned.

"Oh come on. The last time she had that dream was a year ago. How can she still remeber?"

A light tap on Kenji's shoulder made him jump causing Misao to jump. "You guys talking about me? You know I can here you. I'm not deaf," Kaolin said sarcastically. "Damn Kaolin! You scared the crap outta us!" Kenji yelled. "Well while you two were having a 'pleasant' conversation you didn't even realized that we reached school dumbass!" Kaolin yelled. Kenji stopped yelling the moment he realized Kaolin was getting angrier by the second. And trust me you do not want to get Kaolin angry. "Okay Kaolin, jeez..." Misao whispered so she wouldn't hear it.

Then a girl followed by another group of girls ran to them. Kaolin and Misao barely got out of the way when they all tackled Kenji to the ground. "Oh crap. _She's _here," Kaolin whispered to Misao. "Damn, and I thought she moved away this summer," Misao replied. Both girls snickered as they heard the school's slut talk to Kenji. They walked over to the girls who were adoring the sophomore. Even senior girls were drooling over him. They pushed all of the girls to get to Kenji and when they got to him Yuri was all over him. "Kenji we were meant to be with each other! Please go out with me! You'll regret it!"Yuri begged. Yuri (A/N: if you know what Yuri means then you'll understand why I named her that. .), known as the school's slut, had long brown hair that reached her mid-waist and was also a sophomore. When she was a freshman she went out with all of the guys in the whole school except her brother Soujiro, a junior, and Kenji.

"I told you no! I'm sorry I don't feel like dating a girl whose gone out with everyone in the whole damn school," Kenji yelled. But Yuri kept on insisting. "Oh come on. I promise you I'll date you till the school year is over!"

"You heard him already Yuri," Kaolin said with a deathly voice.

"You can't stop me. You never even had a boyfriend I bet," Yuri giggled. The rest of the girls giggled too.

"That's coz I take my time to look for the right person. I told every boy who wanted to go out with me, that I want to be with someone who will not be too easy to beat in a fight and will be able to defeat me. And no one has ever beaten me in a fight. Got that slut? And you shouldn't be the one to talk. Your brother asked me out many times last year for dances and on dates. Who was the one who got many chocolates stuffed in her closet? You? Yeah right. I have no time to fight you so why don't you just make like a tree and leave," Kaolin said in a calm voice.

"You bitch!" Yuri hissed. "I'd rather be a female dog than a slut and whore. I bet you even had sex with every boy in the damn school," Kaolin replied. "Kenji c'mon. We have to get to the school hall for the speech from the principle. Oh yeah and Yuri, close your mouth. You'll attract flies because of your bad breath." Kaolin tossed her braid back and it hit Yuri's face causing her to fall back. The girls behind her did not catch her, but instead let her fall on her ass. They left after, to hear the usual speech from the principle, Mr. Yamasaki.

.::At Lunch::.

"OH SHIT!" Misao screamed. Everyone looked at her in the cafeteria. "Nothing to see here, just keep on eating or doing whatever you want,"Kenji insisted. Kaolin patted Misao's back softly. "What the hell was that about?" Kaolin whispered to Misao. "I forgot my damn lunch money at home," Misao hissed at her. That's when Kenji walked over to them. "I'll be more than happy to lend some of my money to you, Misao," Kenji said. He took his money out of his pants pocket, and split in half. He gave the half to Misao, causing their hands to touch. Both took back their hand quickly and started blushing.

Misao has had a crush on Kenji ever since last year, but did not know that Kenji had always had a crush on her. Unbeknownst to both of them, Kaolin knew they both like each other and has always tried to play match maker with the two. Unfortunately, they would get really uncomfortable being alone with each other and start to bother Kaolin. Kaolin looked at the blushing sophomores, snickered, and said something that caused death glares aiming at her. She sighed and then said, "Love is strange isn't it?"

"Kaolin...," Misao and Kenji both said at the same time with their fists clenched tightly, which were turning white. Kaolin saw this and made up an excuse and said, "I'll think I'll go find a table for all of us to sit at! Okay? Um.... Kenji here's my lunch money and get me a brownie and a chicken flavored ramen! (A/N: so I made the it up w/e.) Thanks!" Kaolin rushed out and grabbed a table.

Kenji ordered some food with Misao and sat next to Kaolin while Misao was on the other side of the table. "Did you guys decide what clubs or teams we should join this year? I think me and Misao will join the same clubs as each other and Kenji you can join which ever you want," Kaolin said. Kenji decided to join kendo, swimming, track, football, basketball, and soccer team.

The girls decided to join kendo, swimming, and track also, along with gymnastics, dance, and archery.

.::On the way home::.

They all started walking back to the shrine but what they saw was a surprise to all of them. Kagome, their mom, was hugging a man with a red haori with red baggy pants and no shoes. He had long flowing silver hair and what intrigued them the most was that he had dog ears on top of his head. As they went up the stairs wide eyed, the man turned around sensing their presence. He had the same eyes as Kenji!

A/N: Yeah. So what? How was that chapter. Remember. Read and review! Thanx to my friend Ginger for all of the support. I won't be writing in a while so don't worry. I told you. If you want me to continue my story you have to send me at least five to ten reviews. I'll write a chapter once a month. Ja ne! R&R. . Next chapter will be about Kaolin's dream about one of my characters and what really happened 7 years ago.


End file.
